Portable electronic devices can include exposed electrical contacts to facilitate power and data transfer between different electronic devices. In addition to the electrical contacts being conductive, there is also a need for the electrical contacts to be both abrasion resistant and corrosion resistant in order to withstand daily usage. While conventional portable electronic devices can utilize electrical contacts manufactured from metals such as gold, aluminum, and copper, these are relatively soft metals and fail to provide sufficient abrasion resistance in daily use. Moreover, yielding a wide range of colors is beyond the scope of these metals. Accordingly, there is a demand for electronic devices to include electrical contacts made of a material that can conduct electricity, is abrasion resistant and corrosion resistant, and can be developed to yield a wide range of colors to match more of the varied colors of today's electronic devices.